


"Your like the Evak minuet for minuet Diaries" - Magnus tells them

by Suggle



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Episodes, M/M, Romance, bipolar, longtermfriendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: Isak and Even have known each other since they were 3 years old. Since then they have been best friends.Last year Isak was diagnosed with bipolar disorder things turn out differently and how long can Isak keep his feeling a secrete from his best friend?





	

Last year Isak was diagnosed with bipolar he'd been acting up a lot lately his friends become worried until Even told his parents after that they took him to the doctors who transferred him to the hospital to run some tests. Later days finding out why'd he had been playing up a lot recently.

After Isak found out he started shutting out all of his friends having a hard time dealing with it until they all came around and Isak told them. Ever since then all the group have been stronger looking out for Isak espically Even. The sun beaming down at Isak's face as he walk onto school grounds he makes his way to the canteen"Hello boys"they all do there usual hand shakes.

"I swear she was staring at me all through the lesson"Magnus exclaims with a happy grin playing on his face"Vilde?" Jonas asks hard believing it"Yeah she wants me I mean like who wouldn't wanna bang me" Isak scoffs looking for Even"He's getting something from his locker"Mahdi tells Isak who nods.

Magnus and Jonas laughs eroupt the canteen people looking"Your just jealous your not getting any"Isak adjust his snap back on his head listening back into the conversation between his friends"Like you are"Jonas sarcastically replied"I'm a turn on to a lot of girls espically Vilde" then Isak feels a pair of lips kiss his head.

"Hey miss anything?"Even asks sitting down in the seat between Mahdi and Isak "No nothing"Jonas quickly tells him"Apparently Vilde wants him"Magnus nods enthusiastically"She was checking me out but I don't know wheather to make the first move? Or not"Even smirks Magnus and his Vilde problems"Just make your move don't think just do believe me it works"Even gives good advice"You know what I will tonight wait your all coming to the party?" The boys nod they never miss a party.

Even turns to Isak"You okay?"Concern written on his face he could tell because he wasn't as chatty this morning"I'm good just tired barley slept last night" witch was partly true he was up half the night texting Even"You sure"Isak smiles then the bells goes and Isak stands up. "Well I'm of to gym"and grabs his bag Magnus gets up"I'll walk with you I'm of to the library"and soon joins him walking.

They wave to the boys before walking off"What stalking Vilde?"Isak asks amused one things for sure Magnus has it bad"What... no anyway what was that in there"he gestures back to the canteen. "What was what?"he played dum"Even kissing your head"Magnus say so obviously"He does it all the time why does it suprise you this time?"he shakes his head.

"Since were on the topic of you two how are the 'Evak minuet for minuet dairies'" Magnus quotes with his fingers they stop walking as they near the gym"I don't get why you call us that and nothing's new okay he's there when I need him to be so it's all good" Isak know he worries because sometimes he doesn't call Even he just wants to deal with things on his own for once with out feeling like he needs to be looked after.

"Okay I'll catch you later at the party right?"They bump fists"Will be later" they part ways Isak's takes a deep breathe before entering the changing rooms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an ongoing story


End file.
